1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and method disclosed herein relates to machinery identification, and more particularly to such identification as it supports machinery development, characteristic control and diagnosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general form of the nonlinear differential equation governing the motion of any single degree of freedom holonomic system is known. The holonomic characteristic as defined in the text entitled Dynamics, authored by Thomas R. Kane, published by Holt, Rinehart, and Winston, Inc., copyright 1968, pages 13-15. The relationship can form the basis for obtaining information in several ways. Given the system parameters and a desired response, the required input may be determined. Given the input and the desired response, the required system parameters may be determined. Given the system parameters and the input, the resulting response may be determined. If the input and the response are measured, the system parameters may be determined. However, the utility of the latter approach, identification of system parameters, has not been fully recognized. Available literature concentrates on either determining the required input to the system given the system parameters and response, determining the resulting response given the system parameters and the input thereto, or optimization of the system parameters given the input and the desired response. Nonetheless, a recent work relates to experimentally improving the balancing of a mechanism through a form of mechanism identification. Tricamo, S. J., and Lowen, G. G., "A New Concept for Force Balancing Machines for Planar Linkages. Part I: Theory; Part II: Application to Four-Bar Linkage and Experiment" ASME Journal of Mechanical Design, Vol. 103, No. 3, July 1981, pp. 637-643 and Vol. 103, No. 4, Oct. 1981, pp. 784-793, respectively. In this work it was found that crank shaft speed variations could not be ignored. A theory for identification of sources of kinematic errors in planar mechanisms was presented by Dubowsky, S., Maatuk, J., and Perreira, N. D., "A Parameter Identification Study of Kinematic Errors in Planar Mechanisms," ASME Journal of Engineering for Industry, Vol. 97, No. 2, May 1975, pp. 635-642. However, it is believed that no formulation has at yet been presented for machine identification based upon the measured drive shaft speed and torque variations for dynamic systems having large displacements.